Mister August
by lifizzell
Summary: After much talking, Hanji convinces Levi to tag along with her to a meet and greet where the men of The Wings of Freedom Agency will be signing their calendars they release each year. A certain tan, green-eyed, male catches the attention of Levi and piques his interest. Hanji buys him a naughty calendar and inside is a phone number from Eren wanting Levi to call him. ErenXLevi


_Hey all. This is my first one-shot. I'm not the greatest at these because they usually end up so long but I'm going to try and this may possibly be a two-shot if I deem it's getting way too long. I just thought of this idea from personal experience that my friends and I had and I thought it would be funny. I hope you all enjoy. _

**Mister August**

Levi Ackerman sat on his couch in silence reading the book he currently held in his hand. He had a cup of tea in the other hand sipping on it casually. It was Saturday, and one of the rare weekends he didn't need to use to catch up on the piles of work he had to focus on to keep ahead of the workload. He planned on sitting back and relaxing the rest of the day since he already went to the store and bought his groceries and did his cleaning of the entire house. Tomorrow he could be productive with his time doing whatever he needed to.

His eyes wandered from the book, dropping it slightly, his eyes roaming around the house. He sighed happily, peace washing over him. He loved his quiet mornings where his phone wasn't constantly ringing with people asking him to fix their constant problems. He had made it painfully clear that when he received these rare weekends off that he was meant to be left alone and not disturbed no matter what.

Just as he brought his book back up to continue reading there was a sound at the front door that sounded like a knock, but more resembled someone's body slamming into a door they didn't expect to be locked. Levi scowled as his body jumped the slightest bit not expecting the loud, resounding sound. He knew what was coming. He waited a couple of seconds without moving until he felt his phone vibrate next to him on the couch. The workaholic in him not letting him actually turn off his phone, in case there actually was an emergency that needed his attention.

Levi glanced down at the device constantly vibrating seeing the caller i.d of Hanji pop up on his screen along with a face of the brunette smiling widely at the camera like a complete idiot. This time his sigh was laced with annoyance as he stood up ignoring his phone. He trudged over to the main entrance unlocking the door. Before he could grab the handle and open the door himself, Hanji busted through the front entry into the main hall.

"I should send you a medical bill for my shoulder!" She turned almost making Levi dizzy at her speed.

The raven just rolled his eyes at her exuberance and utter lie. "If you knocked like a normal fucking human being it wouldn't be a problem four-eyes. Plus, you're a doctor, I'm sure you can get over it."

She turned her back to him walking away into the kitchen, waving her hand over her shoulder. "Ah, semantics."

Levi couldn't help but send her a death glare and follow her into the kitchen. He had been friends with her too long to not know he shouldn't leave her alone in his house for too long. Things would be entirely out of place or just plain missing. She was a walking tornado that always caused a mess to follow her around.

Once he crossed the threshold of the kitchen, he leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed watching the brunette rummage around in his fridge. "You went shopping!" Her excited voice carrying out of the refrigerator that her head was currently in.

"Not for you," Levi replied curtly. He had some bad luck that he went shopping today and then the walking menace decided to show up the same day. "What are you doing here four-eyes?"

The woman simply pulled back from the fridge, closing it, looking over at the older man smiling evilly. She was happy he had finally asked her about her visit. She pulled out something, seemingly out of nowhere and slapped it down on the hard surface of the pristinely clean counter.

Levi's interest was piqued. He uncrossed his arms and made his way over to what the woman had brought with her. His eyes landed on a calendar and on the cover was a blonde guy shirtless with very tight pants on looking off into the distance. It seemed his muscles had muscles. His body had washboard abs, and his pecks were huge. His biceps were so thick that he could see the slight pop of veins. Those veins ran along his arm and into his similarly thick forearms. His seemingly yellow eyes shone with intensity, and his blonde hair glowed with the sun that was above him out of the range of the picture.

The raven pulled his eyes away with ease. "What is this?"

"Well, it's a calendar obviously." Hanji retorted, she couldn't help annoying her friend. It was too easy sometimes.

He squinted his eyes dangerously. "Yes, I can see that. What's it doing _here_?"

Hanji busted into an even bigger smile, if that was possible. "The group of guys are called the Wings of Freedom Agency. They are a bunch of male models that do varies things. Things like underwear photoshoots and other commercials. Some of them even do more fun…" She wiggled her eyebrows at the suggestion, "…things with their time as well. They always release a bunch of calendars each year though before Christmas rolls around."

Levi listened to his friend rant about the men in the calendar. "You're point?"

"WELL, they do tours to promote the calendar every year as well, and this year they are coming here!" Her voice kept raising an octave the more excited she became about the situation. "I want to go buy a new calendar and have all of the hunky guys sign it!" She clasped her hands together, entwining her fingers, sighing dreamily. If Levi didn't know any better, he would think that she had hearts in her eyes.

Before she could say anything else, he denied her outright. "No."

His harsh word drew her from her daze in muscle land. "Wahh, why? You like guys. I thought you wouldn't mind actually coming with me because there was going to be hot guys you could be around."

Levi squinted his eyes again. "Do you think I'm that shallow?"

"Of course not!" Hanji bellowed. Sometimes she didn't explain things as well as she thought she did. She didn't mean for that to come out like that. "I just thought you could have some fun since you haven't been with someone for so long after…" She trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. Even though he would never show it, she knew that Levi was grateful for the fact that she didn't finish the sentence as well. "Just please Levi."

"Why can't you just order the calendar online?"

"I do that every year!" Hanji exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "They only sign them at these events. They also let the people who buy them touch some of their delicious bodies." She was practically drooling at the thought.

"You know that I don't like guys with muscles on their muscles."

Hanji flew forward grabbing her precious calendar. "They don't. Some of them are to your liking, I promise." She flipped open the calendar to about the middle and slid it back over to him. "Look through some of these."

Levi watched her for an extra few seconds before sighing in defeat. He took a couple steps to the counter and looked down at what she was showing him. He could see big letters printed at the bottom of the page that read June. Next, to the month there was a name that read Armin Arlert. There was a blonde guy in the picture. He looked like a kid, but he assumed that he was old enough to be showing everything he had on display. He was sitting on the ground on his knees in only a pair of very tight-fitting briefs. His hands were pushed on the ground, but he was precariously placed so that you could see everything since he was only sitting in his underwear. He didn't have washboard abs like the man on the cover. He had what looked like a blonde bowl cut with piercing blue eyes. He didn't have many muscles at all. Levi would classify him as a twink, and that wasn't what he was looking for either.

Hanji could see the reaction that Levi had. "Okay, still haven't sold you. Hold on."

"Of course, you haven't. I don't like guys that look like they could break as soon as things get a little rough."

Hanji paused mid-flip. She looked up at her friend, a devilish gleam in her eyes. "A little rough you say?"

Levi could have facepalmed himself. He didn't mean for her to know that piece of information. She would never let him forget that she now knew that. She would revel in it actually. "Shut up. Never speak of this again."

Hanji's smile was unnerving. She turned her attention back to the calendar and whispered to herself. "For now." Before Levi could question her, she turned the calendar back over to him and showed him another picture. She wasn't going to give up in her quest. She wanted Levi to come along because he never had any fun and she could feel it in her bones that this would be good for him.

The raven leaned forward again. This time she had flipped to July with the name Jean Kirschtein. The guy in this picture had two-toned hair. He was leaning against a board or something of the sort with both his arms up. He was in a pair of dark, wet jeans. Smoldering eyes bore into the camera. Since the picture was such a high-resolution photo, he could see the water dripping down the valleys of his muscles, He wasn't like Armin who didn't have any muscles, but he also wasn't like the male on the front who was only made of musculature. He could see the slight indentation of his abs and biceps, but there weren't veins popping out. Levi looked back at his face and looking at the intense gaze. He liked the kid's body, but something just didn't grab his attention. Levi shrugged his shoulders looking back up at Hanji. "Getting better but it's still a no."

Before he could even finish his sentence, Hanji was grabbing for the calendar. "Okay, okay hold on. I have more I can show you."

Levi crossed his arms again. "This is the last one. I'm not going to keep standing here while you show me pictures of guys. So, make it good."

The brunette's movements halted. She looked at her friend's face, she could see that he was earnest about being done with this whole situation. She looked back down at the calendar determined to find someone that Levi would be interested in going to see.

Levi didn't bother saying anything while Hanji meticulously flipped through the pages. He didn't have to say anything because he knew that his expression said it all. He was confident that she wouldn't find a model in that calendar that would pique his interest enough to waste the rest of his Saturday by going to a meet and greet event. He could see her hesitate on one picture. She was about ready to turn the calendar around but decided against it and switched to another page. She flipped between that page and a different page. During the process, she had started biting her lip worrying about making the right choice since she only had one chance left. Levi sighed again, "Hanji, I'm done waiting. Either pick something or go away."

"Okay, Okay!" She finally committed to a picture by flipping the calendar around to face Levi. She then was staring at him intensely trying to see his reaction.

Levi grabbed the calendar and turned around so that his nuisance of a friend didn't stare holes into him, but he could still feel her gaze on the back of his head. This time he looked down at the month and noticed it said August and next to the month the name of the kid was Eren Yeager. This time the kid in the picture was laying on the beach on a colorful towel in the blinding sunlight. All he was wearing was a speedo in the picture. He had both of his arms behind his head laying on them. Levi could see the flex of the muscles the kid had. Jean and he had the same body type, but unlike Jean, Eren had sun-kissed tan skin from being out in the sun all day. That's what it seemed like anyway. One of his legs was up so that his knee was in the air while his foot was planted on the towel. The other laying straight out. His eyes traveled up further to see the kid had his nipples pierced, which turned the older man on considerably but he kept himself in control since Hanji was still in the room. His piercing eyes moved up the rest of the way to his face, and that's when Levi's breath caught in his throat. Unlike with all of the other pictures Hanji had shown him Eren was smiling. He had a huge goofy grin on his face. His grin reached up into his eyes that reminded Levi of gorgeous green emeralds that were shining from the sun overhead.

Before Levi could finish staring at the perfection of the kid Hanji grabbed the calendar from his hands. "I knew he would grab your fancy. He's really popular with a lot of the fans. We should leave soon so that we can be some of the first people there!"

"What gave you the idea that I was going?" Levi leaned against the counter, crossing his arms, looking over at the brunette. He could see her face falling by the second. He hated the fact that even though she was overbearing, annoying, a menace, and loud among other things he still hated to see his friends sad. Levi sighed roughly. "Let's go four-eyes."

Just as soon as Hanji had given up all hope her face of devastation turned into elation upon hearing Levi's words of confirmation that he would tag along with her. She practically ran out the front door to her car with an irritated Levi begrudgingly following after her. "This isn't going to end well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" Levi looked over at the excited brunette that seemed to be buzzing in her seat with anticipation.

"I already told you where we're going."

The raven could see that she wasn't telling him the whole truth. "You told me the area that we are going, but you didn't tell me where exactly."

Hanji's buzzing seemed to have stopped at his words. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we get to see these hunky guys in person!"

"Hanji! Cut your shit. Where the fuck is this meet and greet?" Levi was done with playing this guessing game. All he wanted to know was where his maniac of a friend was taking him.

The brunette sighed in defeat. "A sex shop," she said in a whisper.

Levi turned his head slightly trying to see if she said anything else because he didn't think he had heard her correctly. Did she just say that they were going to a sex shop? "Want to run that by me again?"

Her arms threw up in exasperation. "I said we are going to a sex shop. That's part of the fun about going to see them. They always go to a sex shop to have their meet and greets."

"You've got to be kidding me." Levi rubbed the side of his face with one of his hands.

"Nope!" Hanji just smiled and continued driving to their destination.

All Levi could do was sit along for the ride since his friend insisted on driving. He now knew why she didn't let him drive because as soon as she would have told him where they were going, he would have turned the car around immediately. He turned his gaze from looking out the windshield to looking out the passenger window of the car trying to ignore the singing from Hanji sitting next to him. He couldn't stop the feeling of dread that was washing over him, so instead, he just watched the trees fly by the window as they got closer to their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanji and Levi showed up to the shop everyone was meeting at. It was obvious they made it to the right spot because of the two mostly naked men dancing and having fun in the windows of the shop. They had music that wasn't too loud but still drew attention from onlookers. From what Levi could see inside, the main guys that were in the shop were the models. Not many people had shown up to the event yet.

Hanji practically ran into the shop leaving Levi standing outside by himself. He was currently contemplating whether or not he even wanted to go into the shop or if he wanted to just wait outside for his bizarre friend. He wanted to see Eren in person because he hadn't laid eyes on someone that seemed so perfect, but his rational part of his mind kept telling him he didn't exist. Those images were probably doctored heavily to get all of those men to look like they did. He didn't think that Eren would look as good as in his picture and he was arguing with himself if he wanted to just leave with the image he had in his head of the emerald-eyed kid from the calendar.

Before he could make a decision, someone bumped into him. As soon as the person made contact, he was about ready to yell at the person about being a complete idiot for not seeing him standing here. Levi turned on the person, anger in his eyes but was immediately silenced when his piercing silver eyes locked with those same emerald eyes that he was just thinking about.

Eren laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going. I'm kind of late for something, so I was in a hurry to get here."

Levi schooled his features back into being impassive and slightly irritated even though he actually wasn't either of those things. The kid standing in front of him was sporting a pair of ripped, wholly, light colored and acid washed jeans. He had on a pair of combat boots that added about an inch or two to the already tall kid. He was wearing an oversized grey hoodie that had a V-neck cut into it. Under that V he couldn't see a shirt but instead some of the kid's collar bone. Around his neck, there was a lanyard with a key attached to it, and he was holding a helmet. He was sporting almost the same smile that he had been in the picture, but this time it was an awkward smile considering he almost just plowed over the shorter male. He had shaggy brunette hair that almost reminded him of Hanji. His skin was the same sun-kissed skin that he remembered from the picture as well. Levi was surprised that Eren looked exactly like the photo in the calendar and nothing about him had been doctored at all.

The raven cleared his throat catching himself from staring too long or else he was sure he would be labeled as a creep. "It's fine. Just watch where you're going next time."

"Yeah. I'm not used to coming to these meetups by myself. Usually, they bring us all here." Eren made a gesture to the shop that was slowly filling with more people.

Levi couldn't help but want to talk to him some more before he was pulled away to all those grabby men and women that were feeling up all the models as they signed their calendars. "You work here?" He made a movement with his head with an indication to the boy that he was talking about the sex shop.

"Eh." Eren's cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink. "No. I don't work at the shop. I'm one of the models. It's a meet and greet for everyone to buy things from us, and we sign them and such."

Levi nodded slowly. He already knew most of this information, but he just let the brunette talk. He liked the way that the red spread across his face when he was embarrassed.

Eren and Levi couldn't talk anymore since Hanji had made her way back out of the shop looking for the shorter male. "Levi!" Hanji waved as she gained the attention of her friend and the guy standing next to him. "I thought you left me beh…" She stopped mid-sentence walking over to the two men. "Oh my God. Eren Yeager?"

"Yep! The one and only." Eren lifted his hand that wasn't carrying the helmet to shake Hanji's hand, but his hand went ignored as Hanji launched forward giving the younger male a bone-crushing hug.

"You look even more adorable in person than you do in your pictures! I can't believe it!"

Levi was practically mortified with how his friend was behaving, but Eren seemed to be taking it in stride laughing along with Hanji. His awkward stance had left when he noticed that Hanji was a fan of his. "Hanji, get off of him. We're in public. Stop acting like a fucking idiot."

After much effort, Hanji pulled away reluctantly, but Eren stepped in to defend his fan. "Don't worry about it." He waved his hand dismissing the comments Levi made. "She actually is one of the calmer fans that have attached themselves to me. She's completely fine."

Hanji? Calm? Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're talking about the four-eyes standing in front of you? The one that almost broke you in two?"

Eren leaned forward acting like he was inspecting the woman practically vibrating in front of him. "Yep." He flashed one his beaming smiles again. Levi couldn't help but think this was probably one of the kid's trademark things that he had going for him and his image as a model. "Trust me. People can be pretty crazy."

"I wouldn't want to meet the people you would consider crazy," Levi whispered to himself not intending the younger male to hear him.

"You don't. Believe me." Eren just laughed again. "Well, I have to get going before our managers and such start yelling at me for being late." The brunette started to walk quickly to the shop but stopped when he heard Hanji call after him.

"Eren! Can you sign my calendar?" She waved the new calendar around she had just bought in the air.

"Come find me when we're done, and I'll be more than happy to sign it and whatever else you want." He turned and disappeared into the shop.

Hanji turned back to Levi wiggling her eyebrows. "What did you two talk about?"

Levi sighed at how idiotic his friend was being. "Nothing. He ran into me and then after saying sorry you were there, so we didn't get a chance to talk."

"Oh, oops. I should have given you more alone time with him. Maybe you could have gotten his number or something." Her smile bordered on indecent for the public.

"Knock it off shitty four-eyes." Levi sent her one of his better glares signaling to her that he was serious.

Hanji tsked, "stop being so grumpy." She grabbed onto his wrist and pulled toward the shop. "Come on. You don't want to miss this."

Levi tried to resist, but her superhuman strength took over when she was excited about something, so he had no hope of fighting against her. All he could do was brace himself and hope that he could sink into the background of the shop until all of this was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a little over an hour and a half of being in the sex shop. He had been people watching from one of the corners away from where most of the traffic was, and he preferred it that way. There had been both males and females coming into the shop looking for calendars, signatures, and some touching every once and a while. Nothing rated R, but he could see a lot of hands rubbing over abs and muscled arms. Whenever Levi grew bored of watching everyone else his eyes would quickly find the pair of green that had captured him the moment he saw that picture in his kitchen.

Levi had noticed that the models rotated out so they could get a chance to either change into something else or get a break from people constantly bothering them for autographs. Eren had just come back on the floor from his break. He was walking around in nothing but a pair of tight-fitting forest green briefs. The brunette was talking and laughing with everyone that came up to him. This all seemed to come naturally to him, and people would naturally gravitate to the energy that he gave off.

Every once and a while Levi would catch Eren looking around inconspicuously trying to not seem like his attention was elsewhere. It seemed like he was looking for someone. Their eyes had locked a couple times throughout the event, and each time Levi kept watching him, but Eren would quickly look away and talk to someone by him. It seemed that the raven made Eren nervous. That thought made Levi frown. Was it a good thing or a bad thing that he made Eren nervous? He didn't want to scare the kid, but he also wasn't going to act like these crazy people and worship and feel him up like they were. Well, at least not in public.

As the last remnants of the people filtered out of the shop a bouncer that had been standing guard all night came over to the shorter male. He merely told him that it was time to leave. Levi was about ready to comply with him and move outside when he heard Eren call a name, gaining the attention of the guard. "Don't worry about him. He's with me."

The guard looked at Levi again, eyeing him up and down. "You sure kid?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I would go check on the other guys. There may be fans trying to hide away after the shop closes."

The bouncer grunted as if he remembered an incident that may have occurred before. He nodded and left Eren and Levi alone.

Levi's eyes moved from the bouncer who was disappearing in the group of people taking too long to clear out back to Eren's. "You didn't have to do that. You don't even know me."

Eren just shrugged his shoulders. "I told your friend that I would sign her calendar after we were done. I don't go back on my word that easily."

"You must be pretty tired after being felt up all day." The raven leaned back against the wall in the spot that he had posted up for the event.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. I usually have a lot of energy, so I don't feel it as much as the other guys do when we all get done doing one of these things." Eren turned slightly watching everything happening outside the window. "Plus, I like doing this. I love meeting my fans and knowing that I bring joy to people that I've never even met before."

Levi watched the brunette's expression. He was trying to figure out if he was sincere or if he was just putting on an act for him. He surmised that Eren wasn't acting. He truly believed his words and felt happy about these events.

Before he could say anything, Eren turned back around. "So, where did your friend go?"

Levi glanced around. "Not sure. She disappeared in the mass a while ago. I just let her do her own thing."

"Not much for these events?"

"Not at all." Levi gave an annoyed scowl to the air in front of him thinking about Hanji pestering him at the house to come out to the event with her. Along with all the other times, he had fallen victim to her activities that she would rather have a friend accompany her than be by herself.

The raven was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Eren laugh. "I don't blame you. This isn't for everyone."

Levi couldn't help the skip of his heartbeat when he heard that laugh. Everything about this kid was intoxicating. He couldn't help but want to be around him more after this day was over. He had to mentally slap himself though. He was never going to see this kid again after he had to drag Hanji away probably kicking and screaming because she didn't want to leave. He hoped it would be easier than that to get her to go but he always expected the worst with her, to mentally prepare himself.

"Levi!" Speak of the devil and she will appear Levi couldn't help but think. He looked over to see Hanji walking over still clutching that stupid ass calendar.

As she got closer, he couldn't help but hiss at her, "stop yelling so much. It's annoying."

Instead of saying anything Hanji just ignored the grumpy, short man she called her friend. She looked over to Eren expectantly.

Eren just flashed her one of his smiles. "Come over here." He pointed to a table away from where they were standing. There were pens and markers on the table along with different versions of the calendars. "I don't have anywhere to keep a pen on me." He gestured to his body.

Levi couldn't help but snort out a slight laugh. The kid only had on briefs, of course, he didn't have anywhere to hold a pen.

Eren walked over to the table with an excited Hanji in tow. Levi watched them as he grabbed her calendar and leaned down with it on the table. He signed the picture that she indicated. She smiled and looked at the other ones. He could see their mouths moving, but he couldn't hear them talking. That's when he noticed Hanji had found something interesting on the table they were standing over. She grabbed one of the calendars pointing something out. Eren looked over laughing, and red spread over his face. He was obviously embarrassed by something she had said. She put the new calendar down over the one Eren had just gotten done signing. Levi saw him nod his head in confirmation. He flipped open the cover and signed the new calendar as well.

Hanji stood up straighter and waved at Levi over Eren. Levi didn't make a move from his spot and just waited for them to get done, but that's when he noticed something the male was doing. While Hanji wasn't paying attention, he quickly scribbled something else down on the page he had signed. Once he was done, he promptly closed the calendar and handed it back to Hanji.

Interesting.

Both Eren and Hanji walked back over to where Levi was standing. Hanji had two bags in her hands. He assumed she had two calendars in them. He didn't understand why she wasted money on two of those stupid things, but he ignored it since it wasn't his money she was spending.

"I hope you guys had fun," Eren said, turning to Hanji since he knew that this event was mainly for her.

She grabbed onto his hand, wrapping it in her hands. "It was amazing. I'm so happy you guys decided to come here. You never tour around your hometown which is sad but also exciting since it's such a rare thing."

"Yes, exciting. Let's go. I'm tired and hungry." Levi pulled away from the wall that he had perched on for the hours they were there. He grabbed Hanji by the collar and pulled her away from the model standing in front of her.

Eren called after them both. "See you around Levi… and Hanji."

Levi paused curiously but threw his hand up waving as he continued out the door. What did that mean?

The raven had to practically drag the brunette to the car, but at least she wasn't kicking and screaming while he was pulling her. She got into the driver side of the car, and she wouldn't stop talking about everyone she had met and was able to talk to.

Levi just looked out the window again ignoring the crazy person driving. His mind wondered to what Eren had said at the shop as they were leaving. See you around? He didn't expect to see the kid ever again. There would be no reason to after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levi opened the door of Hanji's car, leaving the brunette behind. He was going to close the door when Hanji told him to wait. She leaned into the back of the car and grabbed one of the bags. She looked in it checking to see if she had grabbed the right one. She put that one down in the passenger seat grabbing the second bag. "Here."

The raven grabbed the bag she offered to him. "What's this?"

She just shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing. I just thought you would like it." She smiled a wide grin. "Ta ta for now."

Levi leaned back closing the door. Hanji backed out of his driveway while he walked up and unlocked his door. He set the bag on the counter not bothering to look at what it held just yet. He went in and grabbed some food and started making himself some dinner.

Once he was done, he started to go upstairs but then he remembered the bag in the kitchen. He thought about it for a minute and then turned around going to grab it. He proceeded to go upstairs to his room.

He plopped down unceremoniously relaxing into the comfortable comforter on his bed. He looked over to the bag. Curiosity got the better of him. He reached in and grabbed what was in the bag pulling it out. On the cover the text red Wings of Freedom 2019 calendar XXX version Eren Yeager. Levi squinted at the text. The picture on the front seemed innocent enough. Eren was laying in a massive bed with those forest green briefs again, but this time his face wasn't smiling. He seemed to be turned on. His face was flushed, one hand was up above his head while is other hand rubbed over one of his nipples along with the piercing.

Levi couldn't help but think about what Hanji had bought him. He opened up the calendar to a random month and his breath caught in his throat. There he was on his knees in the same bed. He was sitting up. One hand was up by his face as he was biting his knuckle. His face was flushed again, and contorted in pleasure. Instead of wearing his normal briefs he was completely naked. Levi's eyes traveled down his other arm. Eren was holding the base of his cock that was dripping with precum with a wet spot forming on the bed. So that's what it meant by XXX.

"Holy shit," Levi breathed. Seeing Eren like that gave him an instant hard on that was pressing to the inside of his jeans painfully.

He flipped to another page at the end of the calendar. This time Eren was completely laying down. He looked like he was spent and tired. He whole body was flushed red, there were pearls of cum laying on his belly as the photographer captured him right after release. His cock was still dripping with strings of cum.

Levi felt his breathing speed up. It had been a long time since he was this turned on, and he couldn't stand it. The raven laid the calendar down next to him while his hands quickly unbuckled his belt, undoing the clasp on his jeans. He pulled down his pants and his underwear in one move leaving them around his knees allowing enough room for him to spread his legs.

He palmed his rock-hard erection with his eyes closed imaging Eren there with him. In his mind, Eren was laying with him in his bed. His long fingers wrapped around his cock stroking it slowly. His thumb rubbing along the underside of the base. Every time his hand moved back up his thumb would rub against the sensitive part of his cock. Levi let out a groan as he ran his hand along his cock like he wanted Eren to be doing.

Eren fisted his dick fully and started to pump a little fast. The slow motion driving the older male insane needing the friction. "Faster," Levi breathed out. The imagination of Eren complied and started pumping Levi quicker. He closed his hand harder around his member growing harder with his pumps.

Levi imagined Eren looking over at him with those innocent green eyes. His other hand continuing down to cup and massage his balls. The raven continued the action as he cupped his own balls massaging them. The pressure was building with the sensation. He started to thrust his hips in time with the hand moving on his cock. He couldn't help the strangled moan that let loose from his mouth. Imagining his brunette doing this to him instead of himself made it feel ten times more pleasurable.

He kept pumping feeling himself growing closer to the edge. He needed it, and he wanted to release all over the brunette's beautiful face. Levi moaned again, louder this time. "Faster Eren, ahh… almost t- there." His hand picked up pace pumping his cock faster chasing after what he craved so desperately now. "Can't wait to feel your mouth over my cock." Levi released broken sentences, talking as if the brunette was actually in the room with him. His actions started to become erratic. "Want to release this load right into your mouth. Have you swallow every little bit." Levi's body tensed up as his grip on his cock tightened and became rougher. "Ah, so fucking close. Just a little bit more."

He imagined Eren reaching his hand up and rubbing against his side. His hand sliding up his body pinching and playing with one of his nipples. His other hand stroking his cock while Levi thrust his hips into the brunette's waiting hand. The final bout of pleasure hit him, he released his load all over his stomach. His hips twitched with the ending pleasure while he slowed down his stroking.

Levi laid still on the bed breathing heavily as the aftershocks of the orgasm washed over him. He looked over at the calendar and moved it over to his nightstand. Once he was sure he could stand on his legs he stood up to go into the bathroom. He needed to clean himself up before he could allow himself to fall asleep.

After a short shower, he went back into his room, and that was when he noticed the calendar had fallen off his nightstand and opened to the front cover. There he saw black writing. He walked over picking it up, smirking at the black lettering.

There was Eren's signature, but under the signature, there was a phone number with the instructions to call him sometime.

_Alright lovelies, this has turned into a two shot. I promise that the ending will be uploaded soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the last one!_

_Don't forget to read and review!_


End file.
